narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Akemi Terumī
Akemi Terumī (てるみアケミ,Terumii Akemi) was a member of the main branch and second known leader of the Terumī clan. Background Akemi was the last Terumī of the main branch to be born on Yōgantō. She was three years old when the island was destroyed and witnessed the exodus of her clan from a paradise land to another vitiated by blood and violence. She promised to herself she would not rest until her family find a safe place to call home. Being the older child she was trained to lead the family through the turbulent times of the warring states period. She assumed that responsibility with honor and worked hard to fulfill her duty. When she gave birth to her first child at the age of twenty, she assumed her rol as head of the clan. Despite not being as talented as Masato, Akemi managed to take care of the clan during a very dangerous time and got to see the new born village of Kirigakure before dying five years later of its foundation. Personality Akemi was very hardworking and strict with herself and others. However, her authoritarianism didn't keep people away. She was always open to new ideas and opinions, which made her council work balanced. While Kiyoshi's hot-headed personality would had led to more extreme actions and Masato's cold-minded head would had led to long term strategies, Akemi was a good midpoint. Akemi was trustworthy and loyal to her family and allies and had no problem to carry on the diplomatic relations that her father had established with other clans during his leadership. However, Akemi was severe and would not tolerate disobedience or incompetence. Akemi had the need to always be in control but she delegated the teaching of war-like skills to Masato, since she considered him the more suitable person to do so. Along with Kiyoshi adn despite her small body, she was always in the front lines in every battle proving she was very brave. Appearance Akemi was a petite and beautiful woman but her bad temper made her unpopular among boys. She had red long spiky hair and light green eyes. Like her mother, Akemi had thin build. Her cheeks were covered by freckles and she used to wear make up. She was always seen wearing a light armor, even when she was on the clan's camp, hinting she was always ready to fight. Abilities As most people in her family she possed the Lava Release which allowed her to manage a liquid state of lava. She was also a pretty good tracker. War Heritage As someone who had lived almost her entire life in war, Akemi could not escape from tragedy. She was the first head of the clan who had to deal with a large number of deaths, including young women and children. This not only hardened her heart but also led her to continue working and fighting for the clan even after hand over the leadership to Hiroshi. The situation required her to kept being active in the clan as a counselor and so she did during the next two generations. Trivia *She was the first an only woman to asume the leadership of the clan. *Akemi created the clan nindo: "If you want to shine like sun first you have to burn like it." *She liked flowers and used to made flower arrangement as a hobby. *Akemi greatly exceeded the life expectancy of her time Reference All rights reserved to Misffits. Category:DRAFT